Card Captor Syaoran
by Ying fa18
Summary: The trials, adventure and quest of the young boy who stumbled upon “The Clow”


Card Captor Syaoran 

**-Ying fa18**

The trials, adventure and quest of the young boy who stumbled upon "The Clow"

**Disclaimer: **If I owned CCS, I wouldn't be writing this, now, would I? Any song you see in here doesn't belong to me…but if it's really idiotic, it's mine. I don't know if the plot's original but I haven't seen anything like mine…so maybe it is…

* * *

_This story is sadistically dedicated to the sadistic angel…_

_To show that angel, how much she…**influenced** and inspired me to write this pointless, mindless and utterly silly, silly story…_

_onee-chan, don't kill me…_and…_oh yeah, this story is for you. _

_Why? Because I'm dead bored here…and because I am an idiot...and because I feel like being evil to you!_

..._so ha!I shall laugh now! ha ha ha! cough cough_..._ha!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: "Syaoran and the Mysterious Book of Clow"** _

**- - - - - - - - -**

_aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi_

_ienai no iitai no_

_CHANSU nogashite bakari_

_datte (datte) datte (datte)_

_tsubasa hiroge futari de_

_sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai_

_hora_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte_

_kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto_

_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

_tonde tonde tonde yuke_

_ko - i - shi - te – ru!_

**- - - - - - - - -**

'_Hn?' _Round amber orbs blinked. He was a young ten-year-old boy…and he was strangely on top of a tall building of some sort. His green fighting robe, swayed to the rough Tokyo winds.

His green hat-like…thingy, that held a precious orb kind of thing that the author of this story wants so much to see and hold, The hat-like thingy was a family heirloom. It helped prevent some of his chestnut brown hair from flying about and getting messier and more disorganized than ever. Though the author loves it messy…when it's messy, it looks…. so…. messy…duh?

The pretty white sweater helped keep his neck safe. As did his flat, comfortable, white slipper-like shoes he wore…which really looked more like slippers…. but they're shoes…really…they are…

Held firmly in his hands, was a green staff with a sort of bird-like figure… thingy with short wings.

And all around him, brown, ancient-looking cards floated downwards. Falling slowly.

Across him, illuminated by the pretty little moon, standing on a tower, which is dangerous, was a figure with long hair and a swaying coat.

The young boy closed his eyes and stepped forward.

He found himself unconsciously falling…. lower… and lower…. and lower…and so on…whatever…yeah… he fell already…ok…stop now…he fell… yes… he fell…he's dead now… and the world just blew up…why? Because he fell…he fell lower… and lower… and lower and landed on a big, shiny red button…that blew up the world…so you're dead…I'm dead… you're dead…yeah…live with it…oh wait…you can't "live" with it…because you're dead…DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD! … So, HA!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I'm late!" the sounds of eighteen (18) "E's", one (1) "K", three (3) "!'s" and some other…stuff filled the air. Why? It's because the author says so.

The screamer, a ten year old boy with messy chestnut hair and amazing amber eyes that the author is just in LOVE with, ran around his cream colored room.

"Oh. You're awake. I thought I heard your stomping…" Mused a seventeen-year-old teen with long, straight chocolate brown hair down her waist. Her amber orbs followed her baby brother running around his room while struggling to get his arm through…his socks…weird kid.

"Oh, no, I'm late, I'm late…I'm late…late…late…late…" Syaoran muttered to himself.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ohayo!" smiled Syaoran as he sat down.

"Ohayo Otou-san!" Syaoran added as he passed a family portrait. Syaoran was a deranged, psycho, delusional little child, so he says 'good morning' to his dad's picture…I'm kidding you know? His father always left very early in the morning; therefore, he acts delusional and talks to the picture instead. No joke…

"Gaki." Shiefa smiled. She was the eldest child in the Li family. She was the one who came to Syaoran's room earlier. Seventeen years old with long, straight chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

They also had other sisters.

Fanren, oldest of the triplets had mid-length chestnut brown hair with natural chocolate brown streaks with amber eyes.

Next was Feimei. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with natural chestnut brown streaks and amber eyes.

Last of the triplets, and last female Li other than their mother, Yelan, was Fuutie. She had chestnut brown hair that reached below her shoulders.

"Ohayo Syaoran. Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie already left for school." Yelan smiled. Li Yelan had jet-black hair and strict, yet caring black eyes. Talk about emo…or was it goth? The hell? The writer doesn't even know what 'emo' means… sorry…use your imagination instead…or don't.

"Morning Mommy!" Little Syaoran **chirped**. Not chirp as in "Chirp! Chirp! I'm the annoying bird that wakes you up every morning Kupo! Don't touch my pom pom!" …Which sounds wrong…_seriously_. But the last few words were wrong…err

"Well, ja mother. I better get to school too." Shiefa called as she started to go through the door and ride on her bike.

"Hey! We can go together Shiefa!" as Syaoran swallowed his breakfast in record time and put on his red and yellow roller blades.

He gave a huge pant as he caught up with his sister.

"Hey Nakuru-chan!" Shiefa smiled to her best friend.

"Hi Shiefa-chan!" Akizuki Nakuru was a girl with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-h-haha-h-h-h-h-hi N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-Nakuru…" Syaoran blushed.

Every morning it was the same...

Agonizingly wake up late, then, agonizingly choke on a quick breakfast, then, agonizingly skate really fast to catch up with Shiefa just to meet his crush: Akizuki Nakuru.

"Morning Syaoran!"

Ever since Nakuru moved to Tomoeda with her grandparents the year before and became best friends with his eldest sister, Syaoran has had a crush on her.

"Ja!" Nakuru called as she and Shiefa rode their bikes farther.

Tomoeda High was right beside his own school, Tomoeda Elementary. Yep. Tomoeda was one town filled with originality. Joy. The author is just whooping. But of course, readers like you won't be able to recognize her anyway… Because "the inner-eye sees past such mundane things such as _whooping_." Or so the old lady tells you from the North Tower. But it's really beside the point.

"Syaoran-kun!" Nakuru called as she rode towards the high school with the pretty original name. Something was coming towards his general direction. Most probably, it was from Nakuru.

It was a bird. No, it was a plane. NO! It was Superman! Seriously! It was Superman!

Syaoran caught it. It was a candy. He turned it over so he could properly see the wrapper. Yep. There he was. He was on the candy wrapper. The picture of an idiot was there. Superman.

Syaoran sighed lovingly. (School bell sound is in here…Just because you can't see it, doesn't meant it doesn't exist, you know?) So he ran to school…obviously… what would _you_ do? Stand there sighing dreamily at Superman? Pfft…you're an ass if you actually do that…either that or you're me…but that doesn't mean I'm an ass, it means I'm stupid…or unique…hahaha! I'm stupid.

"EEEEK! I'm late!"

"You were _almost_ late Li-san. You're lucky today. If you were late…well, anyways, good morning class." Chanted a smiling Terada Yoshiyuki. He was a man in who graduated early and started teaching at the age of nineteen (19) he was now twenty-one (21) years of age.

He had light brown hair and caring brown eyes. He usually wore a crisp blue suit with a red tie to school. They always called him Terada-sensei.

"Ehe…sorry Mr. Terada…" Syaoran grinned sheepishly.

After an amused smile and a nod from his homeroom teacher, he smiled back and cheerfully went to his seat near the back of the class, beside his best friend, Hiirigizawa Eriol. Who was, as the author says…wait, is it supposed to be 'authoress?' …Right… whatever. Hiirigizawa Eriol who was, as the freaky writer says to be… cute… keyword (and only word) 'cute' _not_ manly…(o0)

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" smiled an eleven-year-old boy with navy blue hair and cerulean/azure/blue/cobalt/sapphire/navy or whatever shade of blue/dark blue you can think of eyes behind stupid round glasses that, for the author/authoress/writer/whatever, (see the two 'a'? and the two 'w'? So cool…) the glasses add to the cuteness…yes! No manliness here... so hell-o gay!

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" Syaoran greeted quietly to his best friend. And so, another day of pointless, meaningless, useless, senseless, worthless, insignificant, futile, inane, ineffective, of no use, ineffectual, inadequate, ridiculous, absurd, irrational, nonsensical, valueless, rubbish, empty, unimportant, irrelevant, immaterial, trivial, inconsequential, fruitless, silly, idiotic, frivolous, childish, immature, unproductive, unsuccessful, outlandish, preposterous, laughable, bizarre, illogical, strange, incongruous, junk, trash, garbage, nonsense, waste of time, petty, neither here nor there, beside the point, unrelated, inappropriate, extraneous, makes no difference, pitiful, mediocre, school began.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And finally, after more dots, the pointless, meaningless, useless, senseless, worthless, insignificant, futile, inane, ineffective, of no use, ineffectual, inadequate, ridiculous, absurd, irrational, nonsensical, valueless, rubbish, empty, unimportant, irrelevant, immaterial, trivial, inconsequential, fruitless, silly, idiotic, frivolous, childish, immature, unproductive, unsuccessful, outlandish, preposterous, laughable, bizarre, illogical, strange, incongruous, junk, trash, garbage, nonsense, waste of time, petty, neither here nor there, beside the point, unrelated, inappropriate, extraneous, makes no difference, pitiful, mediocre, school ENDED! Whoopee! Time to eat Superman in peace! With no one looking…oh how he's going to savor the flavor and…

"Tadaima. Okaa-san? Otou-san? Onee-chan? Wait, whom am I kidding? Dad won't be home until dinner…his, I quote 'favorite time of the day' and Okaa-san must be doing the grocery or something…"

'I'll guess I'll just start on my horrifying homework!' Syaoran thought to himself as he unconsciously winced at the frightening thought of… _homework_… (Evil laughter inserted here.)

"So I guess it's settled…" Syaoran started, talking to himself…the filthy lunatic. "Before I make dinner, I'll just sadly do my…homework…" Syaoran shuddered. "And put myself under the mercy of excruciating mental pain…" Syaoran groaned…then, he blinked. "Uh…where'd that come from?" Syaoran asked himself as he thought of what he just said.

* * *

(From me, obviously! Can you be anymore…oh, I don't know…stupid? Is mocking Syaoran so bad

Eriol: Don't be mean!

Me: You're meanest!

Eriol: What happened to 'meaner' huh?

Me: Skipped it dimwit…duh?

Eriol: Ack! Fine. You win…

Me: And you're gayest too:P

Eriol: Ouch…that hurt deep! I said you win already!

Me: And you remind me of the most annoying guy! He was a four-eyed a-hole too!

Eriol: You're hurting me…ouchies! Screams like gay in agony and I know that guy, mind you.

Me: o0 no, no. You're cute. But that scream was gay. Seriously! And of course you know him! I created you and I know everything you know…

Eriol: No fair! You made me scream gay! You deranged freaky author! And you didn't create me! CLAMP did! "Key that conceals the powers of darkness… **blah, blah, blah!**"I meant, "reveal your true **bleeding**, **freaking**"…err…right… "Nature to me! I command you! **Bloody** **murder**!" Oh, I meant "Re – **cycle your trash to keep the world clean and green!** Winks " moment of angry silence Ah screw it!

Me: Whatever. And just because CLAMP originally made 'you' doesn't mean I can't create my own Eriol! Anyway, you don't have magic here. You're not even Clow's second reincarnation! Bah-bye big bangs, smells and sudden disappearances! Was reading Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban so… back to my beloved Syaoran!

Eriol: But wait! You really can't create me! I am protected by copyright…or whatever the hell that is!

Me: Yes my love, but that's why I have a disclaimer… And this plot is mine, so you're kind of mine too! Muahahahaha

* * *

- Author's beloved Syaoran -

"Hoe…ittai… my head hurts…too…much…numbers…ah! The geometry… I don't want to…don't make me…don't like…want to stop…no…I don't want to…I don't want to…let me go…make it stop, make it stop…no, no, no…no…I can't, don't make me, I don't want to…It's all my fault, all my fault…please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh, please make it stop and I'll never, never again…don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, but don't hurt me too…please, please, please, no…not that, not that, I'll do anything…no more, please, no more…kill me!

Syaoran jumped in his chair. He looked around. He was still in his freakishly green room with green carpets, green bed sheets and a brown study table with white, green, some other colors, stuffed toys that the author/authoress of the story finds absolutely kawaii…and gay!

He looked at his hand, then, he touched his mouth.

"Oh yeah…I'm not Dumbledore…whoops." Syaoran grinned.

Syaoran suddenly heard a noise.

(Insert sudden noise here)

"What was that?"

"Come…come to me…let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you" 

Syaoran raised a brow in suspicion and amusement. "Chamber of Secrets?"

He whirled around and came face to face with a pair of great big yellow eyes. And he floated away dreamily…only to fall down again like…someone who's falling down…

"Hoe!" Syaoran jerked awake…maybe I fell asleep…well, I'm not Dumbledore, there's no basilisk…I'm alive and…maybe I'm awake now!

(Noise)

"Hoe…sh-should I try to…to see what that was?"

"…To see or not to see. That, is the question…" Shakespeare or whatever the hell his name was?

'What on fluffy pink ribbons and pretty rainbows was that about? Keep it down with the Shakespeare (or whatever the guy's name was) up there!' he mentally scolded himself for thinking so…poetic and beautiful and decent…

(Insert more noise that freaks Syaoran out)

And so, with the noise getting louder, Syaoran, still in his sailor-like uniform, slowly walked towards his green door, grabbing the nearest hard object he could reach and that could make him look, if possible, more gay than usual…

And so, armed with a white baton that belonged to one of his sisters, not knowing what on blazing inferno it was doing in his 'manly' room, he crept down the stairs.

Syaoran's fluffy little hamster slippers barely made a squeak as his feet dragged it around, up, down, left, right and center. It made him look gay. But that's really beside the point and off topic.

So, shaking like mad, he made his way down the stairs toward the basement. A baton held firmly in his sweating hands.

The noise got louder as he neared a red book.

As he stepped closer, he realized there was a really faint glow around the book.

"Ooh…shiny…"

He slowly took hold off the book and slid it away from its shelf.

Taking a quick glance at the cover, he noted how pretty and cute the big, fluffy, winged lion-like creature was.

He also noticed that there was something that sort of looked like a lock. Wondering what was inside and if it really was locked, he became bored of thinking and just opened it.

It wasn't locked.

Inside, there was some space allotted to what looked like old cards. Syaoran picked up the first one he saw. A picture of a yellow human-like creature was seen on the card. A name was written below it.

"Windy?"

Immediately, after the words…err, word left his wonderful, sweet, beautiful, kissable lips, (don't even ask me how I know XD) a strong gust of wind blew around her. Cards after cards flew away. They passed through the walls and roof of the house, scattering to different, unknown places.

And then, quite suddenly, a yellow teddy bear with wings floated up and rubbed its cute, beady little eyes. "What the freaky hell?"

Syaoran, amazed, astonished, astounded, shocked, stunned, startled, surprised, dumbfounded (dumb is he! lol), flabbergasted, overwhelmed, dazed, shaken, traumatized, taken back, bowled over, frightened, scared, terrified, alarmed and panicky, just marveled at how such a little bear knew bad words. Like him…so he did what people at this author's story do! Ask away!

"Um, just to be rude and all…I'm going to demand to know what you are…so, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Syaoran squeaked. (Ha! Yes! Squeaked. So cute! I always wanted Syaoran to do that!)

"My name is Keroberos! The mighty guardian of the seal! And I want pudding!"

"Keroberos the mighty guardian who was snoring. Don't forget." Syaoran chided.

Then, quite suddenly, 'Keroberos the mighty guardian of the seal' gasped. "Gasp! The cards! They're gone!"

"Hoe? Cards? You mean the pretty little things that shot out and were able to pass through things? Well, I don't know about card**s** but I can return a card!" Syaoran smiled happily.

"Bye-bye, little bear!"

A vain popped out in 'little bear's' head.

"What?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"One, I am not a little bear! Two, you will get the cards since you're responsible for losing them! Three, I want my freaking food right now! Thanks!" Keroberos puffed out indignantly.

"Ok, one, you look like a bear to me so whatever. Two, No bloody way. And three, my mom made some cake! You can have Shiefa's piece! You're welcome too!"

* * *

"Ok, kid. Close your eyes and repeat after me." Keroberos instructed some half an hour after their meeting and gruesomely shoveling cake down his pretty little throat.

"W-what is this…this…thing?" Syaoran indignantly asked a few seconds, holding a green staff.

"You are now the Card captor, it's going to be your job to capture the remaining cards that are still loose all over the place. If you don't, something bad is going to happen in the world." Kero replied seriously.

"But I don't want to be the card captor! I'm just an innocent little boy who knows nothing of what's in the outside world!" Syaoran squeaked hysterically.

"…Shut up and get to work! I sense a card!"

* * *

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness," A magic circle with unknown symbols appeared on the ground, encircling the new card captor. "Reveal your true nature to me, I, Syaoran, command you! Release!"

* * *

"Windy, bind the fly card! WINDY!

"You actually did good you know?" Kero praised a shocked and excited and scared Syaoran, who was holding the newly acquired card in his trembling hands.

"The fly…" Syaoran mumbled to himself before he smiled. "I'm going to be the card captor…I want to be the card captor…"

"Eh? What was that?" Kero asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Kero-chan. Let's go home." Syaoran smiled.

"FLY!"

Syaoran rode on his staff as wings sprouted from the upper-end of the staff of the seal.

He flew home, passing the bright full moon along the way…

THE END

* * *

Awww…I finally finished...yay…review and tell me what you think please!

And also, it's not my fault if you don't like it. I never made it for you anyway, I made it for someone else…this story is just for my own fun and amusement…. it's just for laughs, don't complain if you ain't laughing, 'coz you won't hear me say it's for _your_ laugh anyway, purely mine alone.

Aww...I started school last june 13... it's so horrible! I hate my class, my ...actually, I like my chair nn...but everything else, I hate badly...so…yeah, I'll be updating at least…monthly? Or, maybe every two weeks…hopefully :)

But it won't be posted until my friend reads it over and says it's ok.

And sorry about skipping some parts…or if the incantation's wrong, I'm an idiot ok? But that doesn't mean you have the right to call me one --

Ying Fa


End file.
